the_speedy_diverfandomcom-20200214-history
Unboxing
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNaKyY87nUA Air Drop Crates - February 2019: Strategic] * a box of LNO Gift Series Micro Blocks (Pikachu) * a Battlestar Galactica patch (Pegasus) * Kabang energy candies [×4] (Grape, Cherry, Apple, Watermelon) * a Halo: Spartan Assault Necklace (Master Chief) * a box of [×4] Battlestar Galactica: 35th Anniversary coasters (Cylon Centurion) * a Starcraft 3 species pin * a 'Streamer' sticker * the monthly Air Drop sticker: Strategic Crate * the monthly Air Drop poster: Strategic Crate [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_hR3E5tlQg Metro Exodus Limited Edition] * Xbox One version, metal box w/ an exterior sleeve ** Steelbook game case *** Game disc and manual *** Bonus poster *** Add-on code *** Metro 2033 Redux (Xbox One) ** Artbook [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOnZXtH3p1E ZBOX - January 2019: Trilogy] * a POP! "Heroes" figure (#112 - Batman: The Dark Knight Returns : Armored Batman) * a Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) heat-changing mug * a The Lord of the Rings t-shirt * a Batmobile (Batman: The Animated Series) replica * a half-scale Endo Skull (Terminator Genisys) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCRmaiNF_EM ZBOX - February 2019: Action Adventure] * a "Get Schwifty" (Rick and Morty) stein * a BMO (Adventure Time) plushie * a Paladone notebook (Assassin's Creed) * an ACME (Looney Tunes) t-shirt [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAKZZ5TZ0O0 Air Drop Crates - March 2019: Sandbox] * a Jinx vinyl figure (The Witcher III: Wild Hunt : Butcher of Blaviken) * a 4-pin pack of Jinx pins (Minecraft - The Nether) * a Red Dead Redemption II winter hat * a Nuka Cola cap (Fallout 76) keychain * a 'Streamer' sticker * the monthly Air Drop sticker: Sandbox Crate * the monthly Air Drop poster: Sandbox Crate [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJbeoqj-41Y ZBOX - March 2019: Power] * a Justice League t-shirt * a Star Wars gift set * a POP! "Games" figure (#278 - Guardians of the Galaxy : Hala the Accuser) * a The Lord of the Rings drink bottle * a DC collectible figure (Justice League: Gods and Monsters - #3 : Wonder Woman) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKsD6GvHXEE Air Drop Crates - April 2019: Brawler] * a bag of True Jerky, The OG - Original Peppered Beef Jerky * a bag of Kabang energy candies (Apple, Cherry, Grape, Watermelon) * a pair of Mortal Kombat socks * a Super Smash Bros. pin * a Golden Freeza (Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F) figure * the monthly Air Drop sticker: Brawler Crate * the monthly Air Drop poster: Brawler Crate [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaLKHXVcPG8 The Walking Dead Supply Drop - April 2019] *3D posters [×2] (Walker) *PopSocket (Alpha) *"Whisperers" T-Shirt *water bottle (Lucille) *Lunchbox (Terminus) *Topps' card set *"Evolution of a Walker" car decal *a pair of 3D glasses [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZ-piFXOIwU ZBOX - April 2019: Watchers] *Game of Thrones mugs [×2] *a Batarang t-shirt *a Vinimates figure (Watchmen : Niteowl) *a LEGO Marvel Super Heroes set (#30449 - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 : The Milano) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ci064GalHMA Air Drop Crates - May 2019: Heroes] * a Pocket POP! keychain (Deadpool) * a box of LNO Gift Series Micro Blocks (Yoda) * a Gildan DryBlend t-shirt (Batman) * bags of MIXT Energy [×2] (Fresh Lemonade - Rainbow Candy) * a Steve (Minecraft) pin * a bag of True Jerky, The Sinsa - Korean BBQ Beef Jerky * the monthly Air Drop sticker : Heroes Crate * the monthly Air Drop poster : Heroes Crate [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa4tZ4_IRMk Premium Japan Crate - May 2019]: Tahe-houdai * a bag of Morinaga Bake Matcha chocolates * a bag of Koikeya STRONG Garlic and Butter chips * a bag of Morinaga Purple Sweet Potato flavoured almond chocolate sticks * a bag of Bourbon Fettuccine White Peach gummies * a bottle of Jeleets Coffee Jelly drink * a baggie of Hamburger Gummy * a baggie of Top's Soda Gum with makeover glasses * a box of Pringles Jalapeño and Onion * a baggie of Kumamon Chocolate Umaibo * a pack of Lotte's Dragon Ball wafer * a bag of Dorito Pizza-La * a pack of chocolate candies [×5] in shape of a post office truck * a Pokémon Sun & Moon surprise egg (Jigglypuff) * a Star Twinkle PreCure gum * a bag of Apple Soda gummies * a box of Lotte's Koala March Dream Pudding Cookies * a bag of Coris Choco Kinako Mochi DIY Kit [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n39C50Y2gWY Air Drop Crates - June 2019: FPS] * bags of Rogue Energy gaming drink [×2] (Peach Iced Tea - Rogueberry) * an Apex Legends mug * a bag of True Jerky, The Old Fashioned - Honey Bourbon Brisket Beef Jerky * an Overwatch t-shirt (McCree spray) * a Rainbow Six Siege pin * an Overwatch button (Reinhardt) * Call of Duty: Black Ops II protective skin stickers [×2] * the monthly Air Drop sticker : FPS Crate * the monthly Air Drop poster : FPS Crate [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1Ib3Hj2ui8 Premium Japan Crate (Limited Edition) - July 2019]: Katarami Damacy * a Katamari Damacy: 15th Anniversary lanyard * a bag of ShimittoChoco * a bag of Mayotara dagashi snack * a bag of Coris Sushi Restaurant DIY Kit * a baggie of Puchi Melonpan * a bag of Takana's Apple Butter Biscuits * a bag of Tirol's Kaki no Tane rice crackers * a bottle of Fanta Lemon * a bag of Sanritsu animal crackers * a bag of Shoei Delicy's Dress Palette - Lemon & Chocolate cookies * a bag of Maruta Puchi Konpeito * a box of Pringles Sukiyaki * a baggie of Kumamon Takoyaki Umaibo * bars of KitKat Peach Mint [×3] * a bag of Lion's Nata de Coco Muscat Gummies * a pile of Chibikko Orange candies * a Marukawa Crushed Orange chewing gum * a bag of Rokko's QBB "Baby Cheese" potato chips [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nF0tHk_i58 ZBOX - June 2019: Suit Up] * a 3D anaglyph Superman t-shirt * a POP! "Movies" figure (#522 - 007: The Spy Who Loved Me : James Bond) * a POP! figure (#252 - Thor: Ragnarok : Surtur) * a Mystery Minis figure (Deadpool) * a limited edition commemorative collectable coin (Avengers: Infinity War : Hulk) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-HG78XG0pc Air Drop Crates - July 2019: Escape the Storm] * an Apex Legends cap * a Loot Llama (Fortnite) plushie * a Variety 4-Pack of Strike Force Energy drinks * a PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds bracelet * a Fortnite 3D Lamp light * the monthly Air Drop sticker : Escape the Storm Crate * the monthly Air Drop poster : Escape the Storm Crate [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pghi6zKcFJM GeekFuel EXP VOL 5 - July 2019] * a Game Boy replica lighter * a Titans figure (Game of Thrones : Tyrion Lannister) * a pair of crew socks (Captain Marvel) * a Marvel shirt (Thor) * a Pin Palz pin (Avengers : Black Widow) * a box of canvas (The Invincible Iron Man) * a download card for Pankapu (Steam) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-VEolYD_6k ZBOX - July 2019: Invasion] * an Alien - 40th Anniversary collectible coin * a Titans figure (Battlestar Galactica : Cylon Raider) * a Game of Thrones: The Official Collector's Models figure (The Hound) * a Rick and Morty t-shirt * a pack of Jurassic Park Gift Shop playing cards * a Metal Earth 3D model kit (Star Wars : First Order Snowspeeder) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btjrRGejsyk Premium Japan Crate - August 2019]: Taste Tour of Japan * a chuchu bubblegum * a bag of NeriAme DIY Kit * a bag of Coris Soda Chewing Candy * a boxlet of Sunfull Apple Sour 30 * a box of Pocky Coconut * a bag of Yaokin Porickey Brown Sugar snack sticks * a bag of Tohato Ramune Soda Caramel Corn * a can of Georgia Emerald Mountain Blend * a bag of Pino Strawberry Moon Caramel Corn * bars of KitKat Setouchi Shio & Lemon [×3] * bars of KitKat Every Day Luxury [×3] * a bag of Ichiguru Yogurt Strawberry crackers * a bag of Ramune grilled corn crackers * a baggie of Yaokin choco-soft * a bar of Kurobo Brown Sugar snack sticks * a bag of Calbee Kata-age Shrimp potato chips * a baggie of Yaokin Okonomiyaki Taro * a box of Hi-Chew Banana candy * a bag of Sours Jewel Pineapple gummy candy [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJNcPyLYR3I Air Drop Crates - August 2019: Legendary] * a Bioworld wallet (God of War) * a Legend of Zelda music box * a Halo 5: Guardians necklace * a Super Mario pen * a boxed set of Pokémon Kanto Region Gym Badge pins * bags of MIXT Energy [×2] (Rainbow Candy - Blue Raspberry) * a Ghosts (Pac-Man) patch * the monthly Air Drop sticker : Legendary Crate * the monthly Air Drop poster : Legendary Crate [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-upthb8Hkag ZBOX - August 2019: Combat] * a G.I.Joe t-shirt * Marvel Dorbz figures [×2] (Iron Patriot - Ant-Man) * a Pocket POP! keychain (Deadpool) * a Kidrobot Mini Series figure (Mega Man : Mega Man (Red)) * a POP! figure (Marvel Studios: The First Ten Years (Avengers: Age of Ultron) : Hulk (Gold)) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lu-pkm9dc08 Premium Japan Crate - September 2019]: 5th Anniversary * a baggie of Orion Metamol Seal * a box of Bourbon Mochi Mochi Chocolat * a baggie of Coris Electric Chewing Gum * a baglet of Hoshi no Kuni Mitsuketa Konpeitō * a baglet of Coris Super Hiyarinko Ice Gum * a 13-pcs bag of KitKat (Strawberry Cheesecake Mini) * a bar of Meigum Fuji Apple Chewy Stick * a bar of Yaokin Sour Candy (Peach) * a baggie of Kyoshin Cool Cider Mochi * a Pokémon-themed apple chewing gum * a bottle of Pepsi "Japan Cola" Pinapple * a bag of Feel Aloha Mango & Butter potato chips * a box of Hi-Chew Grape Chocoball * a baggie of Yaokin Sour Cider Gummy * a baggie of Koguma Gummy * a bag of Hi-Chew Chocoball * a bag of Uncle Pierre's Butter Cream Rollcake * a bag of Yamayoshi Uni Potato Chips [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zny4LS0Avjg Air Drop Crates - September 2019: eCrate] * a can of Red Bull * a custom mousepad * a custom 3D printed mouse bungee * a karambit knife * a cable management sleeve * a JerkyXP Beef Stick (Beef & Cheese) * the monthly Air Drop sticker : eCrate * the monthly Air Drop poster : eCrate [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJFduk0FydU ZBOX - September 2019: Antihero] * a Wacky Wobbler Bobble-head figure (Deadpool) * Mighty Muggs figures [×2] (Deadpool - Wolverine) * a HeroCross DC Justice League figure (Superman) * a Gildan t-shirt (Harry Potter) * a copy of the book ''Neil Gaiman's Midnight Days'' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2BciP1wbrU Premium Japan Crate - October 2019: Halloween] * a box of Meiji Takenoko no Sato Strawberry Shortcake * a bag of Tohato Pokémon Halloween Party Pack Chocolate * a bag of Coris Dengeki Hunter Soft Candy DIY Kit * a 13-pcs bag of KitKat (Apple Pie) * a bar of Yaokin Natto Umaibo * a 4-pcs boxlet of Furuta Halloween Disney Character Chocolate * a baggie of Glico Lovely Halloween Chocolate Pocky * a bar of Sanritsu Halloween Chocolate Bat * a packlet of Strawberry Soft * a packlet of Grape Soda Gummy * a bag of Tohato Japanese Chestnut Mont Blanc Caramel Corn * a packlet of San-X Sumikko Garashi Gum * a packlet of Donguri Gum * a packlet of Cola Ball jelly * a bag of Morinaga Peanut Chocoball Halloween Pack * a baggie of Yaokin Fruits Monster Rainbow Candy * a packlet of Halloween Pero Pero Konpeito * a bottle of Lipton Caramel Milk Tea [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiDZ3bBDY5o Air Drop Crates - October 2019: Villains] * a POP! PEZ dispenser (The Joker) * a Creeper (Minecraft) pin * a Psycho (Borderlands) t-shirt * a 12-pcs pack of Kabang energy candies * an ice cube/chocolate tray (Darth Vader) * the monthly Air Drop sticker : Villains * the monthly Air Drop poster : Villains Premium Japan Crate - November 2019 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkvFxa_Z4yQ ZBOX - October 2019: Horror] * a plushie (Ghostbusters : Slimer) * a Dorbz figure (It : Pennywise with Wrought Iron) * a Gildan t-shirt (The Shining) * a POP! "Television" figure (#549 - Stranger Things : Ghostbuster Dustin) * a Batman keychain [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijKp9pFzB44 Close to the Sun Collector's Edition] * Xbox One version ** Game case '''[no manual]''' ** Epic Games offer paper ** Wired Productions offer paper ** The "Certificate of Authenticity" w/ N. Tesla's 'signature' ** Artbook ** a 7'' double-sided vinyl record ** Ada's letter ** a keycard-shaped metal pin ** Steelbook [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HnT_GmSuaU GeekFuel EXP VOL 6 - October 2019] * a Marvel t-shirt (Black Panther) * a box of "The Neverending Soap on a Rope" * a 2-pin pack of Vampyr pins * a download card for Chariot (Steam) * a box of canvas (Captain America) * a 8-pcs pack of Super Mario 3D coasters * a box of The Legend of Zelda "Link's Light" lamp [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlPhWuq_SW8 Air Drop Crates - November 2019: Operator] * a bag of MIXT Energy (Fresh Lemonade) * drink coasters [×2] (Tactical Nuke - Ghost) * a bag of Method Hardwire energy drink (Paradise Punch) * a Call of Duty: Black Ops III notebook * a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare "Allegiance vs Coalition" lanyard * a Gildan t-shirt ("Allegiance") * the monthly Air Drop sticker : Operator * the monthly Air Drop poster : Operator [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmvlbedlmUs ZBOX - November 2019: Retro] * a squishy keychain (Star Wars : Darth Vader) * a figurine (Doctor Who : Eleventh Doctor from "The Pandorica Opens") * a DC action figure (Green Lantern) * a 1:6 replica of 1940's Captain America Shield from ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' + the 'Certificate of Authenticity' * a The Legend of Zelda t-shirt * a copy of ''Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection ''(Vol. 08) Premium Japan Crate - December 2019 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lf1M-W9Mhk Air Drop Crates - December 2019: Galactic Battle] * a box of LNO Gift Series Micro Blocks (Darth Vader) * a Star Wars 100-pcs Tower Puzzle * a Dr. Memory 2GB USB stick (Yoda) * a pair of socks (R2-D2) * an Imperial Symbol pin * a large peppermint candy cane * an 'May The Force' ornament * the monthly Air Drop sticker : Galactic Battle * the monthly Air Drop poster : Galactic Battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNnapAd8w2o GeekFuel EXP VOL 7 - January 2020] * a Power Blanket dance mat * an Pin Palz pin (Edward Scissorhands : Edward) * a SideShow discount code paper * a download card for Time Recoil (Steam) * a copy of the artbook ''Star Wars: Collecting A Galaxy: The Art of Sideshow Collectibles'' * a Marvel t-shirt (Wolverine) * a NES controller-shaped keychain [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-twHpOtcIQ ZBOX - December 2019 + THREADS] '''ZBOX''' * a Mini Heroes figurine (#1 : Iron Man) * a Justice League figurine (Batman) * a Transformers t-shirt * a Transformers backpack '''THREADS''' * T-shirt : Super Mario * Graphic novel : ''Captain America: The Trial of Captain America'' Premium Japan Crate - December 2019 Air Drop Crates - January 2020: Crafters